The electro-chemical fuel cell is not new. Invented in 1839 by Alexander Grove, it has recently been the subject of extensive development. NASA used its principles in their 1960's space program, but the latest push into this technology is being driven largely by the automotive industry. Daimler-Chrysler and Ford Motor Co. together have invested about $750 million in a partnership to develop fuel cell systems. As environmental concerns mount and legislation toughens, development of “green” energy sources becomes more justified as a course of action, if not required.
The information age has ushered in the necessity for new ways to examine, process, manage, access and control the information. As the basic technologies and equipment evolve to handle these new requirements, there is a growing need for a smaller, lighter and faster (to refuel/recharge) electrical energy source. Portable computing and communications, in particular, would benefit greatly from a miniature fuel cell based power source.